


Drumsticks

by sweetlolixo



Category: the GazettE
Genre: Drumstick fetishes, M/M, Penetration, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 16:06:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4883146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetlolixo/pseuds/sweetlolixo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kai gives Uruha a lesson on the three types of drumsticks there are to exist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drumsticks

**Author's Note:**

> Fic originally posted onto LiveJournal [here](http://sweetlolixo.livejournal.com/187142.html) on August 11, 2013.
> 
> This was also for inrenbo who wanted Kai to accidentally brush his drumsticks against Uru's butt. :'D

“There are 3 kinds of drumsticks.”  
  
Kai fumbled around with the drumsticks in hand, looking nervously through them. He hadn’t known what to respond when Uruha suddenly approached him, asking for some tips on beginner drumming techniques, claiming he was interested in learning how to play the drums. Kai concentrated hard on his task at hand, shifting his focus from one drumstick to another. If Uruha wanted a personal lesson from the master himself, he was very well going to get a good lesson at that.  
  
“You see, this is a 7a drumstick.” Kai introduced, waving one of the thinner drumsticks in the air. Uruha, who was sitting opposite him, stared curiously and credulously up to the object at hand. Kai tried to keep his laughter in, observing how serious the lead guitarist looked when he was paying attention. “It’s really thin, as you can see. It’s light, too, and it’s meant for a softer sound on your drums. These work great for jazz drumming, or younger drummers.”  
  
“So, you would recommend these to me?” Uruha asked studiously. He shifted restlessly in his seat.  
  
“Well, you could start off with these, but I wouldn’t personally recommend it.” Kai placed the stick back down, sifting through his collection of drumsticks to find another type. “I use a 5a drumstick. Its medium thickness allows for both loud and softer play, and is great for rock drumming.” He presented said stick to the blond. “Feel it. You need to sort of get used to it first.”  
  
“Hn.” Uruha grabbed hold of the drumstick, scrutinizing it carefully. “It’s heavier.”  
  
Kai laughed. “No shit, ‘ruha. It’s good, though. It’s just the right size, and it has the right kind of thickness.” Kai held back a grin. That sounded _way_  dirtier than he had first envisioned in his head.  
  
“Really?” Uruha waved the stick around in the air casually. It slipped out of his fingers, rolling to the ground with a loud thud. “Whoops.”  
  
Kai shook his head, smiling. “Well, let’s move on to the next one. The next one is a little…” Kai sifted through his pile of drumsticks once more, picking the largest one up, extending it to the blond. “These are thicker than average, and – ” The drummer paused in his words as he realized the lead guitarist wasn’t accepting his stick. No, instead, it had grown remotely silent. Strangely silent. Kai immediately raised his eyes, looking up from his drumsticks, and realized the reason why Uruha didn’t seem to be responding. Instead of seeing Uruha’s face in front of him, it looks like Uruha had bent over to pick up the fallen drumstick, and aimed his ass to Kai’s face in the process. Simply put, Uruha’s ass was right in front of him, and Kai hadn’t noticed and extended his hand out, pointing his drumstick… right at the blond’s ass. Wait, scrap the term ‘pointing’ – it was brushing right against it.  
  
Kai was just about to retract his arm back when he heard Uruha let slip a soft moan in the process.  
  
The drummer blinked; his heart pumping furiously against his chest. Then, gathering all his courage, he gently moved the drumstick downwards the blond’s ass, anticipating the guitarist’s next reaction. Uruha gasped.  
  
A smirk was making its way to the drummer’s face. This was getting interesting. Kai pressed the stick harder against him, applying more pressure, and slowly started sliding it up and down in between Uruha’s thigh, poking suggestively at the blond’s asshole. Uruha started breathing heavily, his legs shaking, small whimpers of pleasure leaving past his lips. It felt good, having the drummer tease him like that, especially with a rock hard object circling around his entrance. It made Uruha feel so goddamn  _dirty_.  
  
Kai continued rubbing the stick against Uruha’s behind, his other hand moving under the guitarist’s legs, reaching up the front of Uruha’s crotch. Unbuttoning his pants and pulling down the zip swiftly, he slipped a hand into the blond’s pants, feeling up the bulge that was slowly forming at the front. Uruha was growing erected just from this little stroking; Kai grinned, liking the thought of Uruha being so sensitive. He wrapped his palm around the thinly clothed cock, squeezing it briefly, and as Uruha threw his head back and moaned, Kai knew he wasn’t going to be just satisfied with this.  
  
“Do you want it in you?” Kai brought his lips closer, next to Uruha’s ear, and the way the drummer asked it in such a dangerous whisper made the blond’s cock twitch a little, nervous with excitement. Kai aimed the drumstick in between Uruha’s thighs, hitting it repeatedly up in between Uruha’s ass cheeks. “You like it big and thick, don’t you?”  
  
Uruha shivered, his breaths coming out hotly and frenziedly. “Y…Yes,” He managed out, his eyes closed, whimpering as Kai’s fingers gently caressed the head of his cock. Kai was taking things painfully slow and all Uruha wanted was to be fucked hard, already.  
  
“Take off your pants and boxers,” Kai ordered, slipping his hand off Uruha’s cock, and the blond mewled softly at the loss of touch. The lead guitarist stood up and pushed the sides of his pants and boxers hurriedly down, his face partially flaming red as he noticed Kai’s eyes gazing to his naked ass from the back.  
  
“Bend over.” Kai said lazily, waving the drumstick casually in hand. Uruha complied quickly, bending over the chair, thrusting his ass high up to the drummer to see. He wanted Kai to use it, to abuse it, to do whatever he wished with him, all with that big and thick drumstick that drove Uruha horny. The blond eased his eyes shut, biting his lips nervously, and as he felt the drummer’s rough hand stroking up the back of his thigh, Uruha sucked in an anticipated breath, feeling Kai’s cold touch make its way to his cheeks, spreading them open and moving his fingers in closer.  
  
Kai clucked his tongue approvingly as his fingers brushed past Uruha’s hole, looking pink and tight and ready to be fucked, and he slid his fingers up and down against it, feeling the blond’s own thighs shudder as a response, his lips producing audible moans. Kai chuckled, liking the blond’s sensitive responses, and quickly got up, turning away from the guitarist.  
  
“I’m getting lube. Don’t move.” His barking order sent chills running through Uruha. The lead guitarist nodded, gripping the chair under him tightly as support, and waited in suspense as he heard the drummer shifting around his apartment, pulling open a nearby drawer to retrieve the lube. It felt like ages, but once Kai returned and pressed his cold hand against Uruha’s thigh once more, the blond’s tensed body relaxed, liking the feeling of Kai’s touch on him. Kai always appeared to be the motherly one, the cheery one of the band, but Uruha always knew that his leader position entailed him to be so much more. Kai had vicious drumming skills, and the thought that his hands were so skilled with drums made Uruha wonder how skilled Kai was with sex.  
  
Kai squeezed the bottle of lube over his fingers carelessly, then trailed them past Uruha’s cheeks, moving up the blond’s entrance. Without a warning, he slid two fingers in, eliciting a loud sob from the lead guitarist instantly. His fingers felt so cold inside of him, Uruha trembled involuntarily, chewing his lip painfully as he felt Kai move. Uruha’s muscles clenched around his fingers, insistently, desperately, and as he tried to push them in deeper, Kai groaned, feeling just how tight the blond really was around him.  
  
“God, you’re so tight,” The drummer smirked, raising his other hand to grip the side of the blond’s hip in place. He gave a comforting stroke to his side, easing Uruha’s tensed muscles. “Shh, ‘ruha. Relax.”  
  
Uruha squeezed his eyes shut, trying to pace his breath evenly, and as he relaxed a little, he felt Kai thrust his fingers deeper, beginning to move at a faster pace. It took a couple more thrusts for the guitarist to loosen up, and by then, the blond was moving back against Kai with each push, matching his pace, moaning each time it went deep in and circled his sensitive spots.  
  
“More,” Uruha choked out, writhing in pleasure and impatience, his hands weakly gripping the chair under him in anticipation.  
  
Kai cocked an eyebrow up, stopping his fingers for a moment. That was enough to send Uruha mewling. “Manners?”  
  
“ _Please_ ,” Uruha begged, never knowing his band leader to be so cruel. Kai laughed, angling his fingers up Uruha, thrusting at a different spot this time, and as Uruha’s mouth parted to vocalize a loud cry, Kai knew he’d hit Uruha’s prostate. “God… so good… K…Kai….!” As Kai began thrusting up repeatedly, Uruha’s hand quickly reached for his own pulsing cock in between his thighs, feeling his own precum leaking and trailing down the sides already. Uruha let out a groan, rubbing intensely at his erection, only for Kai to stop moving his fingers once more, frowning to the guitarist.  
  
“Are you sure you want to cum with only my fingers?” Kai’s voice sent the guitarist shaking his head furiously. “Aren’t you forgetting something?”  
  
Uruha was slowly crumbling, and the need to have something moving inside of him was overwhelming all his senses. He moved back against Kai’s fingers, hoping the drummer would continue thrusting them into him as he spoke, but Kai only turned away, his eyebrow raising.  
  
Uruha was almost in tears; “Please… I need…”  
  
“Didn’t you want something big and thick?” Kai pretended to ponder over it seriously. “Hmm? Something long and hard… Fucking you senseless.” The smirk was evident in his voice; he wanted to torture the blond, to hear him beg for it. “Didn’t you, Uruha?”  
  
The lead guitarist choked back on his sobs. “Put it in me,  _please_ ,” he eyed the drumsticks on the seat next to Kai longingly, swallowing down hard as he watched the drummer reach for one of it, tossing it from one hand to another. “L-Leader  _sama_ …”  
  
“You sure about that?” Kai laughed, then decided not to tease the guitarist any further. He reached for the bottle of lube, squeezing it lightly across the drumstick, coating it fully in the slick liquid. Then, his fingers swiftly turned back to Uruha’s ass, pushing open his cheeks once more, exposing his entrance completely. He pressed the lubed drumstick against the blond’s ass, and Uruha shivered, feeling just how long and thick it was against his skin. He couldn’t imagine it fitting inside of him, but the mere thought of something as big as this penetrating him made his insides quiver with excitement.  
  
“Ready?” Kai grinned, stroking the tip of the stick briefly at Uruha’s entrance. The blond barely nodded before feeling the drummer ease it in inside of him; and just the tip of it was enough to make Uruha hiss in pain. As the blond made a soft whimper, Kai raised a hand to stroke the side of the guitarist’s thigh, trying to coax him into it once more. Kissing the back of Uruha’s thigh as gently as possible, Kai slid the stick in into the blond deeper, making sure to be as careful as possible. Once the blond stopped hissing, the drummer began thrusting it in and out, at first slowly, then at a faster pace, and Uruha was soon moaning along to his movements, his muscles easing up around the stick quickly.  
  
The blond began bucking against Kai’s thrusts, his hips driving the stick into him deeper and deeper with every thrust. “K.. Kai… Kai….” Uruha cried out the drummer’s name repeatedly, his hair messily thrown back, his face contorted in pleasure. Kai began angling the drumstick up, finding Uruha’s prostate once more, sending shudders all over through the blond’s body again and again. “ _K… Kai_ …!” Beads of sweat trickled down the side of Uruha’s neck, running down to his chest; flashes of pleasure blinding him moment after moment. Uruha groaned, and just as he was about to reach for his cock, Kai beat him to it, extending his other hand to cup around the blond’s full erection. Sliding his fingers up and down the length rapidly, it sent Uruha into a moaning mess, his thighs quivering and threatening to give way weakly under him.  
  
“Who’s making you feel good?” Kai leaned in, breathing huskily into the blond’s ear. That, coupled with his hand pumping relentlessly around the blond’s head, was enough to send the blond into his orgasm. Kai made sure to aim the drumstick up at his sweet spot each time, hitting harder and harder, precisely and never missing; and as he repeated his question into Uruha’s ear once more, he made sure the blond moaned his name repeatedly as he came.  
  
“Y…  _You_ ’re making me feel good, Kai- _sama_!” Uruha sobbed, heaving for air as he felt the pleasure shoot up inside of him. His body tensed up and he came onto Kai’s hand, thick shots of cum spilling all over, his breathing intense as he rode his orgasm out against the drummer’s drumstick. Kai hummed approvingly as he felt the lead guitarist’s hot liquid coat his hand, then moved down to smear it down the blond’s thighs, shaking his head in a smirk. He pulled the stick out of Uruha’s ass, watching as the blond fell limp against the chair, clearly exhausted from his orgasm. Waving the drumstick around mindlessly in the air, Kai turned to Uruha, his lips widening apart into a conniving smile.  
  
“And that, my dear student, was a 5b drumstick. These sticks are thicker than average, and are ideal for heavy rock.”

**Author's Note:**

> THAT WAS MY FIRST TIME EVER WRITING ANYTHING OUTSIDE AOIHA *HIDES FACE IN PALMS* ~~and might be the last time ever~~ I'm truly frightened now. Please go easy on me. ;A;;; Uke Uruha is NOT my expertise, trust me. XD Drumsticks are also not my expertise, if you're a professional drummer please do not rage on me if I get any of these information wrong. I just googled these stuff up. XD
> 
> This is for ollie who requested this sometime back; I wasn't able to write it then because I was busy with school, but now that I'm free... :D Last night, ollie wasn't feeling too well, too, so I hope this cheers him up a little. <3 ♡
> 
> Comments please if you liked because it really encourages me (✿◠‿◠)


End file.
